The purpose of this project is to examine the subcellular and extracellular structure of nerve and muscle and relate such structure to function. Electron microscopy in TEM, STEM and analystical electron beam probe modes, determination of proteins contributing to these structures and structural modeling are methods used in this study. The following structures are probed: 1) neuroplasmic lattice, 2) neurofilaments, 3) microtubules, 4) axolemma. 5) glial cell membranes, and 6) myofilaments.